


欧米伽射线

by pplittlecat



Category: DCU
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pplittlecat/pseuds/pplittlecat
Summary: 蝙蝠侠被隔壁宇宙的达克赛的欧米伽射线击中了，变成了一个omega。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是想写肉，没什么理由。暂end是因为还有梗想写。不香，随便看看吧。

达克赛又一次入侵地球，然而这次的似乎比较弱鸡，跟以往的达克赛比起来有着悬殊的差距，因此正联都没怎么认真对付他——蝙蝠侠除外，他总是很认真——然而只有这个认真的人中招了。

他算错了这个来自隔壁宇宙的弱鸡达克赛发出的诡异欧米伽射线的路径，众人眼看着他被射线击中，后腰心斜插进去从下腹部穿出。超人的怒吼、蝙蝠侠的惨叫和达克赛狂妄的笑声混杂在一起。暗夜骑士跌入绿灯侠为接住他变出的棒球手套，除了剧痛外，他没有任何外伤。

最终这个达克赛喊了一句什么，打哪来被送回哪里去了。联盟唯一的战损只有被剧痛包裹的蝙蝠侠。超人用X视线扫了他一遍表示，并没有什么内外伤。然而众人都看到他被欧米伽射线击中了，一定有什么事。

“这个事情只能我自己解决。”蝙蝠侠喑哑的声音响起，然而很快被否了，众人表示你啥都别干好好歇着吧。

“不，我是说，让隔壁宇宙的我来解决。”

机智的选择，明智的决定。

很快联盟打开了通道将隔壁宇宙的蝙蝠侠八抬大轿请了过来，隔壁这位也一样难搞呢。他没有穿暗夜骑士的制服，而是一身西装还打着领结就出现在了瞭望塔平台。“谢谢你们‘诚挚的邀请’。”他举了一下手中的香槟，“很热情。”脸上带有布鲁西的应酬笑容。

超人显然不是很满意这个态度，然而把人家从慈善晚会上强行架走也不是什么友善的举动就是了，大家彼此彼此。

隔壁宇宙的布鲁斯进了蝙蝠侠在瞭望塔的个人休息室后马上把众人赶了出去，着重强调非礼勿视——显然这话是对着超人说的。

他没有理会躺在床上虚盖着被单的蝙蝠侠，而是将香槟随手放在了一个什么柜子上后便开始脱西装解领带。蝙蝠侠看着另一个自己行云流水的动作，心情有些复杂。等他忙完一切后回到床边，点亮了床头灯。原本柔和的橘黄色灯光此刻对于骑士来说有些刺眼，他嫌弃地偏过头。另一个布

鲁斯没有说话，轻车熟路地掀开被单伸手去解战术腰带，不出所料立马被躺着的人用手按住了。

布鲁斯挑眉，蝙蝠侠拉着脸，两个人僵持了一会儿，后者被下腹一阵剧痛打断了坚持，松了手。

“你既然叫我来就该相信我。”

“我不相信任何人。”

“啊哈，毫不意外。”

布鲁斯说着，解开袖扣挽起白衬衣，将手伸入蝙蝠侠的裤子中按动了一会儿。疼痛没有缓解也没有加剧，蝙蝠侠满头冷汗，收紧了抓在“自己”手臂上的手指。

隔壁宇宙的自己扯了个笑容，收回手用被单简单擦了擦站起身。

“说说什么情况。”蝙蝠侠现在连一根手指都不想动，任由自己衣衫不整。

“简单来说就是我这的达克赛虽然是个弱鸡，但是那个欧米伽射线可不是好玩的，它能让人变成假性omega。”布鲁斯顿了一下，翻折他的袖口，“omega就是……”词语还需要斟酌一下。然而蝙蝠侠大概懂了，他打断道：“疼痛之后会发生什么？”

“性需求旺盛。”布鲁斯回过身，领结已经重新系好了。

“有没有别的解决方案？”蝙蝠侠直起身子，他脱掉了头罩，蓝色的双眼紧盯着“自己”的一举一动。

“有，抑制剂。不过因为来的匆忙我没有带在身上，目前不能给你提供样品。”对方脸上带着遗憾，可以这很布鲁西，“况且，我不是omega，也不需要这个。”

然而这是蝙蝠侠自己，最了解自己的人就是自己。暗夜骑士不顾下腹疼痛，飞身扑向来自隔壁宇宙的人，两人扭打在了一起，闹出了不小的动静。然而暗夜骑士毕竟有点特殊情况，很快被压制在了地上。

“少来了，你们的达克赛临走前说他要将所有的蝙蝠侠都变成omega。”他喘着粗气说道，“如果你不是第一个，也将会是最后一个，你不会没有准备，蝙蝠侠从来不打没有准备的仗。“

门外的超人实在是坐不住了，里面的动静越来越大，对于有伤在身的蝙蝠侠——即使是他们不知道的伤——还闹这么大动静，从哪方面来讲对于他来说都是不利的，何况联盟的其他人也一脸忧心忡忡。

“他们不会杀了对方吧？”

“不好说。”

“不行，我要去看看！”超人噌地站起身子，径直朝房间走去。

“布鲁斯！”他大喊着撞开含铅的房门，看见的只有衣衫不整的蝙蝠侠和同样衣衫不整的布鲁斯滚在地上，前者正在扒后者的裤子。

“对，对不起，打扰了。”

情况有点解释不清楚，大家都很识趣的闭口不谈论刚才看到的一幕，蝙蝠侠重新回到床上躺着了，被单裹得严实了点。布鲁斯则在整理他被扯皱的高级面料衬衣，一边解释刚才那一幕的起因。

“……因此，由于你的超人‘盛情难却’导致我真的没有带抑制剂在身上，你也不要怀疑我什么了，你就是我，你知道的。“布鲁斯重新穿好西装，扫了一眼众人，”没什么大问题，就当是放两天假好了。过段时间我会再过来看看的。”

他瞪了超人一眼，说了句送我回去。便留下还没消化好巨大信息量的一干人等一个人走去瞭望塔的传送平台了。

超人拉着脸抄着手跟在他身后飞着，等他送走那位大爷回来时，脸上烧得通红。

“布鲁斯说，外星人造成的问题，最…最好由外星人来解决。”这话说得挺不走心的，当然只有火星猎人听出来了。琼恩说了句我还有事后就改变了自身密度，降到楼下去了。大家也随之作鸟兽散。

 

“嘿......”超人有些犹豫地推开被他撞坏的房门，慢慢地走向床边，“你还好么？”他问得小心翼翼，生怕自己一不小心给伤者雪上加霜。蝙蝠侠侧卧在床上，背对着他没有动作，身上的疼痛已经消散，进入性需求阶段的速度比他想象的要快。他隔了好久才哼唧了一声，算作应答。

原本一点抑制剂就能解决的事情，现在闹得有些尴尬和下不来台。蝙蝠侠心中的阴谋论者开始在他脑内灌输这都是设计好了的观点。他感觉到超人的靠近，该死的怎么这么热！

克拉克伸出手，然而悬在半空中久久没有放下，他不知道这个时候该不该碰他。隔壁宇宙的布鲁斯在传送走之前跟他说了很多，他到现在都还没有完全消化清楚，他的氪星脑袋像是被插进了绿氪石，根本无法运作了。房间里的空气似乎凝固了，大个子紧张地手心冒汗，最终还是将手放在侧躺着的人肩膀上。

布鲁斯被这突如其来的触碰惊得一跳，动作很轻。克拉克收紧了那只手，他将对方拨向自己，床头灯的光照下，对方一脸冷汗，轻轻张嘴喘着气。

“还在疼么？”克拉克脸上浮出焦虑，他知道布鲁斯并不在意疼痛，但这种不好受让他也跟着难受起来。布鲁斯蓝色的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下亮晶晶的，克拉克坐在床边，一时不知道说些什么好。他们俩对视了一会儿，床上的人率先动了起来。

“嗯？！”

布鲁斯抓住超人的前襟吻了上去，牙齿粗暴地磕碰在了一起，克拉克这才发现被单下的人什么也没穿，这让他更加不知所措起来。布鲁斯的亲吻十分霸道，不知道是不是总裁都喜欢这样，童子军紧张地双手不知道该放在何处，只张着嘴接受对方吮咬。

暗夜骑士身上散发出一股好闻的味道，克拉克以前从未闻到过，大概是因为他从未如此亲近这个人，气氛因此变得柔和且暧昧。大个子将原本放在对方肩膀上的手滑向后背，随后顺势向下移动，他感觉到布鲁斯的身子在抚摸下轻微的颤抖，嘴边的动作也稍有停滞，这反应让他不敢再动了。

“别停。”布鲁斯亲吻着他的嘴角，含糊的说道，“不然我就自己来了。”

克拉克干脆脱掉了碍事的制服，布鲁斯重新倒回床上，脸上带笑欣赏着眼前完美的身体。“知道怎么做么，大男孩？”花花公子屈起一条腿，踩在那结实的腹肌上，来回摩挲，“以前我怎么都没有注意到你这么辣。”

“布鲁西少爷是不是经常在床上说这种话？”克拉克不甘示弱，即便他确实是第一次干这种事情，但不能就此认输啊。他猛地掀掉本来就没啥用的被单，抓住布鲁斯不老实的那条腿架在肩膀上。下身的床单早已洇湿一片，布鲁斯漂亮的阴茎靠在小腹上，轻轻地跳动着。

花花公子还是第一次被人这么细细观赏，变得不好意思起来。他抬起另一条腿撞了撞身上的人，催促他快点干活。克拉克回过神来，俯下身子轻啄布鲁斯的耳廓，因为有人告诉他这块地方是个弱点。他一只手附上对方紧抓枕头的手，另一只手顺着腹股沟下滑，只轻轻握着抚弄了一下阴茎便向下而去，探进一片湿滑。

布鲁斯感到体内有什么涌了出来，下意识地夹紧了双腿。他难耐地扭过头，去啃咬钢铁之躯的耳垂。“嘘，别急。”克拉克嘴里说着，头上却不停冒汗。他的大拇指轻柔地按压着会阴处，食指顺势滑进了下面。

身下的人绷紧了脚趾，不疼，但奇怪的触感让他整个人都变得没有耐心起来。克拉克安慰似的轻吻他的双眼和脸颊，手下没有停止动作，待布鲁斯稍作适应后便开始抽动起来。

“等...等一下。”下身出乎意料的敏感与触电般的酥麻快感让布鲁斯有些慌，他伸出手攀上克拉克的肩头，腰部不自觉地跟着抽插小幅摆动。身上的人很听话地停下了动作，一脸以为自己做错事的样子让布鲁斯哭笑不得，他只得鼓励性地握紧被对方拽着的那只手：“直接进来。”

“这......”克拉克开始乱了手脚。

“没事。”布鲁斯将脚踩在对方肩头，双腿打开得更大了些。他已经忍不住了，再这么磨磨唧唧下去，还不如痛死他算了。

克拉克俯下身子，尽量温柔着亲吻着布鲁斯，在龟头挤进甬道时，将一切声音都吞了下去。布鲁斯攀在肩头的那只手滑向了对方的后颈，手指插进那汗湿的黑发中。他张着嘴任由身上人毫无章法地追逐吮咬自己的舌头，只在对方完全没入自己身体时发出轻轻的一声叹息。

这一刻肯特先生的脑中仿佛炸开了烟花。

温暖湿滑的软肉紧紧包裹着他，克拉克本能地动起腰来。这家伙，太大了。布鲁斯拽住了对方脑后的黑发，开始后悔自己为什么不耐心点等扩张。括约肌被撑开，他无意识地收缩着肌肉想要让自己尽快适应这饱涨感，有点疼，但还在忍受范围，只是这小子能不能专业一点？！

“拉奥，你…你别动！”克拉克被挤压得差点就这么交代了。他压下身子，将布鲁斯的腿从肩膀挪到臂弯后反折压下，另一只手托起了对方结实的后腰。巨物以新的角度重新进入甬道，压到了前列腺那片区域。布鲁斯弹了一下，快感迅速传入大脑，一瞬即逝。

还想要，再来。

他抬起另一条腿勾住了身上的人，小腿肚在对方紧致的屁股上摩擦。克拉克被这小动作撩拨得不行，俯下身紧紧抱住了布鲁斯便加快了动作。体内深处不受控制涌出的粘稠体液让这个假性omega始终放不下羞耻心，他的放松以及后穴的软化给克拉克带来暗示，对方的动作变得大开大合起来。液体被阴茎带出后糊在交合处，因碰撞发出黏腻的声响。那一股好闻的气味也变得浓烈了些，熏得克拉克脑子有些发昏。

布鲁斯的吐气声粗重起来。“叫出来。”克拉克在他耳边低声道，故意吹在敏感的耳廓边上，下身坏心眼地顶在了那片区域。布鲁斯脱口的不字在尾音上变了调，作为报复他除了收紧仍旧拽着头发的手指，就只剩括约肌了。

“……嘿。”克拉克其实早就发现了那个地带，总是有意无意地擦过那里并没有着重伺候，既然对方“诚心诚意”邀请了，自然却之不恭了。他直起身子，放下身下人的大腿，转而双手握住精壮的腰杆重新抬了起来。新的姿势变动让布鲁斯没有安全感地抓紧了身下的床单，然而并没有什么用，克拉克猛地挺身让他无处可逃。

又一股暖流浇在巨物的顶端，克拉克的进出变得更加容易了。身体碰撞的声音盖不住布鲁斯细碎的哼唧声，终究还是忍不住，他松开床单，伸手去抚慰晾在一边许久的阴茎，却在要碰到的那一刻被打开了。

“你干……嗯！”前面的要害也被控制住了，克拉克的坏笑又爬上了脸：“有人说你光靠后面也可以。”布鲁斯急得瞪大了眼，随即被一连串的猛攻撞得失去了反抗能力。快感集聚，但还不够！他想大声叫出来。“叫出来。”克拉克仿佛看穿了他的心思，放慢了速度用力研磨的那一片软肉。布鲁斯不认输地咬住了下唇，伸手去掐使坏者的手臂，显然这对钢铁之躯不会有什么用，但至少心理上他能安慰点。

“真是顽固。”克拉克漫不经心地套弄着对方漂亮的阴茎，修剪整齐的指甲划过龟头底端的皱褶顺势将大拇指按在了马眼上。快感如潮水般吞没了布鲁斯，不，这太过了。前后夹击的他被瞬间推上了顶端，下身的软肉紧紧裹住了巨物，他爽得连脚趾都勾了起来。喊声还是不受控制地冲出了喉咙，克拉克仿佛被鼓励了一般加快了下身的动作。他被香气笼罩，手中的柱体还断断续续地吐着白液，被他胡乱地抹在液体主人的腹肌上。

似乎还不够。布鲁斯不再抑制，哼唧声随着喘息从嘴边溢出。克拉克的动作也不再温柔，巨物翻搅着下身的软肉，带出体液早已在床单上晕开大片水印。

“啪”克拉克忽地拍打布鲁斯结实的侧臀，惊得身下人一跳。“你！”话音还未落，克拉克便将他翻成了半侧躺的姿势，拉高了一条腿，撞入了前所未有的深度，撞向了一块柔软而脆弱的地方。

两个人都为此一惊。不同于前列腺高潮，这陌生的快感让布鲁斯渴望尝试更多却又下意识地想要逃离。而这柔软温和的触感让克拉克食髓知味，他知道这是因为欧米伽射线而带来的假性变异，也知道那源源不断地湿热液体出自于此，他再次撞击那脆弱的小口，逼出布鲁斯的一声惊呼。

“不！放……”克拉克抓着对方的腰把想要爬走的布鲁斯拖了回来，他被香气缠绕，再也听不见别的声音，剩下的只有用力操干那柔软红肿的小口。一时间只有肉体撞击和布鲁斯凌乱的喘息与破碎的声音。“别……”不应期已过，阴茎有了重新抬头的趋势，但布鲁斯无暇顾及，克拉克的撞击又快又凶狠，那片软肉终究扛不住进攻，被强行突破了。

布鲁斯发出一声尖叫，仿佛此刻才真正到达顶点，他不受控制地抽动着，体内涌出大量粘稠的液体，尽数浇灌在卡在小口处的龟头上。克拉克似乎被烫得一个激灵，柔软的甬道再次紧紧地包裹住他，而这次再也忍不住了，精液一股股地射进狭小的空间。

“你真棒，布鲁斯，总能带来惊喜。”完事后的克拉克自觉地退了出来，八爪鱼一般缠紧了身下人。内外都达到高潮的布鲁斯此刻连眼皮都不想眨一下，任由对方不合身份地撒娇。

“够了么？够了就去洗洗干净。”平复了气息的布鲁斯拉着脸说道，回应他的只有对方的呢喃。

“我爱你，B。”

暂end


End file.
